A Minor Breach
by Mratedpls
Summary: Something has broken into Soul Society. Toushiro gains an interesting experience as he finds out what it can do!


**Chapter 1**

The white haired captain removed his captain's robe as he got changed for the night. "Fucking hell!" he exclaimed to himself, thinking about the disaster of a day he'd had.

The entire tenth division had been forced to battle with at least fifty hollow as they attempted to get through to soul society. They prevailed; however not without their fair share of fatalities.

As he removed his undergarments, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye – but when he looked at the window, nothing was there. Paranoia sneaking up on him, he moved over to the sash, and peered out. Nothing.

Despite his reassurance, he could not refrain himself from pulling across the blinds.

Seconds after he first spotted the movement, he could swear he saw another flash of darkness across the closed blinds. He span around – completely naked – to see the cream coloured blinds hanging still.

A knock on the door. The uninvited opening of the door. The look on Matsumoto Rangiku's face as she stared blankly at Hitsugaya's naked body.

Split seconds later, the captain turned away from the Vice- and hid in the bathroom. His voice rang out loudly (too loudly) in his anger:

"MATSUMOTO! PLEASE LEAVE THROUGH MY DOOR BEFORE I COME OUT OF THIS BATHROOM AND THROTTLE YOU!"

Still in shock, it took her several seconds to react to what her superior had said. "Oh… Captain. Errrrrr… yes – I'll leave immediately! But I just wanted to inform you that there has been a minor security breach," she stuttered.

"A breach?" he enquired, "Please explain more later… when I'm decent!"

Matsumoto submitted herself as she walked out of the room backwards, her face still as red as a ripe tomato.

**Chapter 2**

Toushiro muttered under his breath as he walked out of his bathroom, still stark naked. Continuing to get changed into his night clothes, he put on his white t-shirt and dark grey trousers, allowing time to sit down and sigh afterwards.

_What did I see out of my window? _he thought. He had definitely sensed someone's (or something's) reiatsu outside – but as soon as soon as he went near, it disappeared… vanished!

Also heavy on his mind was the 'minor breach' that Matsumoto had come to warn him about. _Could what I sensed be the whatever it was that got through? _

Standing up, he moved across to the door, intending to walk down to the tenth division dojo. However, when he opened it, his vice captain charged in – knocking him onto the floor.

"Oh, Captain! My sincerest apologies!" she said.

"Am I somehow under the delusion that you have been waiting outside my door ever since you left, Matsumoto?" the captain replied.

Matsumoto blushed deep red for a second time and smiled – the sides of her mouth reaching from ear to ear – and stood on her toes with her hands in her lap. "Maybe…" she grinned.

Getting up off of the floor, Hitsugaya moved over to the sofa, and tapped the cushion next to him with his hand, offering for her to sit down. Accepting his offer, she snuggled down next to him, breasts shaking as she got comfortable!

"So. What's this about a security breach?" Toushiro questioned.

"Oh, that's what I came here to tell you about!"

"I know".

"Okay! Well, I was informed about it less than an hour ago and burdened with the task of informing you!" she smiled.

"Yes. I am sure that is a very heavy burden", he snarled "What exactly is it that got through to Soul Society?"

"Errrrr… Well. No one's quite sure. But everyone should keep on the look out for anything strange," she mumbled.

**Chapter 3**

Stumbling over to his bed, Hitsugaya lay down on top of the sheets thinking again.

Minutes later, he pulled the duvet on top of him and tried to get some sleep. However, the previous incident had unnerved him, so sleeping was easier said than done. He wondered again what he had seen out of the window. He also wondered what Matsumoto had actually seen! Had she been staring at his penis? Was she amazed by the sheer size of it? Would this lead to awkward moments the next day?

Trying to put these thoughts to one side, he pulled the duvet over his head shut his eyes, listening to the sounds around him: the faint whistling of the breeze through the leaves; how the sound of other people moving around sounded particularly amplified tonight; the rattling of his blinds despite the fact his window was shut…

Sitting up – alert – he looked around, at the window, at all the walls. The noise had stopped, but the powerful reiatsu was still there – almost like it was directly on top of him! Not convinced the danger had subsided, Toushiro shouted "Hey! Who's there?".


End file.
